Blood Reunion
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: Shindou and Tsurugi were vampire hunters, living a life together as each other's partner and boyfriend. When Tsurugi is turned into a vampire, Shindou is forced to separate from him. Three years later, they reunite. But vampires and humans don't mix. A chance to change comes, but it involves meddling with a dangerous blood ritual, often ending in death. Main KyouTaku, side RanMasa.


I can't believe it!

J: Can't believe what?

That I completed this whole chapter on my phone! You know, I'm banned from typing on the computer-

Tsurugi: Caught you!

Tsurugi! I'm banned because my piano exam's on next Thursday and I hurt my hand rock-climbing.

Shindou: So that's why you're banned.

As I was saying, this is KyouTaku!

Tsurugi: Wait, what?

Do the disclaimer, Shindou!

Shindou: Roze Hime-sama does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Enjoy the KyouTaku-ness and vamp-ness! XD

* * *

Blood Reunion Ch.1

Shindou's POV  
"Shindou!" Kirino yelled from upstairs. "What did you do to Tsurugi's stuff? Don't vampires scent his belongings and come looking for you?"  
I sighed. "Kyousuke told me to ward the room with holy water and douse his whole room too. That puts off bloodsuckers."  
As I said Kyousuke's name, my heart clenched uncomfortably. He'd been my hunting partner and my boyfriend. We'd been living a good life, hunting vampires, covering each other's backs, until that incident...  
*FLASHBACK*  
It had been a sad looking, cold morning, complete with a sullen grey sky. We'd just tracked down a couple of bloodthirsty vampires, who'd been going on a killing rampage in a town nearby, draining humans dry with their sharp fangs and finishing them off in the worst, inhumane way possible.  
"Takuto," Kyousuke said quietly. "I think the leader's gone that way." He pointed into a grove of trees that led into the forest.  
Listening carefully for any sounds of movement, I nodded slowly. "Let's go."  
Picking up our weapons, we tread silently across the leafy floor, cautiously avoiding the twigs and roots that could snap easily, giving away our position. Vampires were big on their sense of hearing.  
We hunters didn't have the same strength or speed as the bloodsuckers, but we had the slight advantage of being able to walk in daylight.  
The legends about vampires burning to their deaths in the sun were true. They couldn't even face the sun for more than a few hours, and even exposure to a short period of sunlight would turn their skin into an ugly shade of sunburnt red.  
"What's the plan, Takuto?" Kyousuke's question dragged me from my train of troubled thoughts.  
"I'm not sure," I admitted. "These bloodsuckers are more vicious than the ones we've dealt with before."  
Kyousuke stiffened slightly. He shifted his weight, lifting up his left foot. "I can hear something," he intoned.  
I stopped in my tracks, breathing hard. Listening, I froze and gripped the short dagger by my side tightly.  
"Three, two, one," Kyousuke counted down in a monotone.  
There was a loud screech, and the vampire leader of the gang sprang out from the trees. He was looking hungry, pupils dilated, fangs bared.  
I leapt back. "Kirino, stand by!" I ordered into the near-invisible communication device in my ear.  
"Aye, Captain." Kirino replied promptly, with his usual dose of dry humor. He cut off our connection.  
Meanwhile, Kyousuke was distracting the vampire, using the butt of his gun to hold the vampire at bay.  
Pulling out my own gun, I whirled around to face the vampire. Vampires nowadays used a combination of modern and old weapons, since there was no weapon especially good for killing bloodsuckers. All you had to do was to aim for the heart, and that was about it.  
I surged forward, checked that my gun was loaded with wooden bullets, flipped the safety clip and fired.  
With a good amount of luck, it had hit the vampire in the right shoulder.  
He howled, his eyes-ridded of the crimson bloodlust for a brief second, had turned back to their original jade green-filled with pain. The red-head tried to dig the bullet out, but it had already gone in too deep. The black, oil-like blood of the vampires began to seep out of the vampire's wound.  
"Careful, Shindou!" I heard Kirino call from somewhere behind me.  
I barely had the chance to duck before another vampire with dreadlocks sprang out into the open.  
"Move, Takuto!" Kyousuke pushed me away frantically.  
Stumbling, I landed on the ground, hard. I stood up again, ready to fight.  
"You're mine!" the new vampire crooned, smirking victoriously over his bloodlust. He pressed me down onto the ground again, baring his fangs, waiting for the right moment to sink his fangs in me and make a meal of my blood.  
Trying to shake the vampire off, I pushed with all my might.  
But the vampire just grunted. "Weakling human," he hissed. "You're no match for me!"  
Meanwhile, Kyousuke and Kirino had already brought down many vampires. I gritted my teeth in the obvious light of how pathetic I was, compared to them.  
Sensing defeat, the vampire leader clutched his shoulder, still bleeding black blood. "Retreat! We'll take them for another night."  
The remaining vampires grunted their assent and trudged off, not dealing well with their defeat.  
"Go!" the leader hissed at the dreadlocked vampire who was still struggling with me.  
"Not until I drain this one and drink my fill," the vampire chuckled darkly. "He's got good-tasting blood."  
He stared at me with his crimson eyes, and I could see my own fear and despair reflected in them.  
"Get off me! Let me go!" I struggled with the vampire's heavy weight on top of me. He was at least ten years older than me, though it was hard to tell with all that hate and hunger clouding his features.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "Don't touch him!" cried out someone.  
I blinked hard as I saw Kyousuke push the vampire away from me.  
The vampire looked stunned for a second, and then grasped onto Kyousuke's collar, leering.  
Tsurugi's POV:  
I couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. The grip of the vampire was too strong, too much strong for my liking.  
"Go away!" I choked.  
"Of course I wouldn't do that. Who would be such a fool to let his meal escape from his hands?" the vampire laughed. "I can smell your blood. So sweet and delicious. You're much tastier than your little boyfriend."  
"Kyousuke!" I heard Takuto shout. "Are you okay?"  
Before I could answer, the vampire beat me to it. "Obviously not, silly boy," the vampire said.  
I saw Takuto bristle. "Let him go!"  
The vampire laughed again. "How adorable! A little while earlier, it was, 'Let me go'. Now, it's 'let him go'!"  
"Shut your fat mouth up!" I yelled at the vampire, finally finding my voice.  
The vampire snarled. "Now now, little boy. I don't like my meals insulting me."  
"Go get your own meal, you filthy dog!" I retorted.  
The vampire looked outraged. "That's it. Your boyfriend can watch as I drain your blood in front of him!"  
Before I or Takuto could make a sound, he lowered his head and sank his fangs into my neck.  
Pain flared through my head. "No, no!" I muttered. I struggled hard against the vampire.  
The vampire bit in harder, and I cried out in pain. Then he began to drink.  
I felt my strength draining away, my heart growing weaker as the blood flowed out of my neck into the vampire's mouth.  
This was the end of my short life. I closed my eyes and waited for death.  
The pain was unbearable, as what would be if your blood was being taken away unwillingly by a vampire. It was as if claws were scrabbling at my neck, suffocating me.  
My soul was being ripped from my body, being torn into pieces.  
Shindou's POV:  
"No, Kyousuke!" I tried to run to my boyfriend, but the vampire swung his hand back and punched me in the stomach.  
Retching, I went sprawling onto the ground. "Kyousuke!"  
His eyes were closed, and his face was paler than usual. His chest lifted in shallow, useless breaths. His neck was now a ravaged mess of blood, flesh and skin. His mouth, opening and closing like a fish seeking for air, calling out my name.  
Helpless, I watched as the vampire drained Kyousuke until he was almost dry, near to taking his life.  
But the wind had been knocked out of me, and I couldn't stand up, nor do a single thing to help Kyousuke.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kirino walk slowly to the vampire, gun in hand. He stepped cautiously, intent on taking the vampire's life.  
"Go back to where you came from," growled the vampire as he kicked Kirino in the head.  
Kirino's body slammed against the tree, making a crack in the bark. He looked stunned for a second, but then slid down onto the ground with comical grace, his head lolling unconsciously.  
"Takuto." Kyousuke whispered. His eyes were open, the same dark orange.  
My head jolted up. "Kyou?"  
"If I die, go on without me." Kyousuke closed his eyes again. I saw a tear slide down his cheek.  
Finally, the vampire raised his head. His eyes were still crimson, but they must have been their original color, for I couldn't see any trace of bloodlust in them. "Wha-what have I done?" Stepping backwards, the vampire dropped Kyousuke's body.  
"Kyousuke!" I screamed. I caught Kyousuke before he could hit the ground.  
"Takuto..." Kyousuke's voice was hoarse. "I-" He fell silent.  
Tears were now making their way down my face, adding to the blood and grime here. "You killed him!" I yelled at the vampire. "You murdered him!"  
The vampire looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I was overpowered by the bloodlust, and I wasn't myself."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I leapt for the vampire's neck, but collapsed halfway through, sobbing.  
I heard Kyousuke breathing raggedly next to me. "Takuto?"  
"Kyousuke." I held his hand. "I'm here."  
"I love you, Takuto," he told me.  
"Kyousuke..." I was close to bawling like a baby. "I love you too. I-I'll see you in the next life."  
"Yeah." Kyousuke smiled at me through his pain. Then his chest heaved once, twice, then ceased movement altogether. A sigh escaped his lips. A peaceful expression crossed his face.  
"No, Kyousuke!" I cried for the second time. "You can't be gone!"  
"I'm sorry," the vampire told me. "The bloodlust took hold of me."  
"You!" I slapped him hard. I raised my arm for another blow.  
"If you want to beat me to death, I'll allow it. But please, hear me out first. There's a way to get him back from the clutches of death," the vampire said, bowing his head.  
I stopped, freezing. "What way?"  
"He will be able to live again, if I turn him into a vampire."  
"He-he will become one of you?" I was sure that I couldn't sound more disgusted.  
"Wait." The vampire bent down to examine Kyousuke's body. "The process has already started to take place."  
"Why? The blood transplant-he didn't do it!" I felt astonished.  
"Look at his mouth."  
I stared. His lips were still the same, even in death. Pale and soft, like the ones I'd kissed so many times before. But there were droplets of black. The inky black blood of the vampires.  
"When did he take...?" I asked, not trusting myself to say something reliable or understandable.  
"During the fight, perhaps." The dreadlocked vampire sighed and smoothed down some of stray bits of his hair. "He will become a vampire soon."  
"What can I do to stop the change?" I blurted. I was feeling uneasy at the thought of Kyousuke as a vampire.  
"Nothing." The vampire said. "But you could stick a stake in his heart right now."  
I recoiled. "No! I'd never do that!"  
"I thought so," the vampire mused. Then, he stuck out a hand. "Would you be willing to accept me? I know that this is my entire fault, but your vampire boyfriend will need a mentor when he awakes. I can help him adjust to the ways of our life."  
"Fine," I grumbled. I shook his hand. "I'm Shindou Takuto."  
"I'm Kidou Yuuto. Thank you for trusting me." The vampire nodded gravely. "First thing, we need to move your boyfriend to a safe sanctuary. We also need to treat the wounds of your friend and you."  
I nodded numbly. Following an adult's instructions would give me something other than the death of the human Kyousuke.  
"Right, let's get to my place," I said quietly.

* * *

Tsurugi: Um, did I just die?

Yes! /does a happy dance/

Shindou: And did I go blubbering over his dead body?

Of course! So you're undead now, Tsurugi~

Tsurugi: O.o

Shindou: O.o

Review, please! :)


End file.
